Romansa
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: "Sak, liat deh, si Sasu lagi tebar-tebar pesona tuh sama si Karin." "Biarinlah tebar-tebar pesona, daripada tebar-tebar duit," / cerita tentang asam-manisnya hubungan Sasu Saku dan hubungan adem ayemnya Sai Ino. / Warning: OOC, bahasa tidak baku, garing, cerita pendek.


**_Disclaimer_ :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romansa © Haruchi Nigiyama**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Always** **OOC (** **out of character** **),** **full of imagination,** _**Bahasa tidak baku, Garing**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Siapa yang gak kenal Sakura Haruno di SMA Konoha? Cewek cantik dengan rambut nyentrik ini kayaknya udah terkenal di setiap penjuru sekolah. Iya, kepopuleran Sakura beberapa bulan kebelakangan ini mengalami kenaikan yang sangat drastis, ibaratnya sih kayak dapet durian runtuh, asal jangan kamu nya aja yang di bawah pohon duriannya nanti sakit. Iya, kepopuleran Sakura itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena dia habis jadian sama Sasuke Uchiha.

Iya, Sasuke Uchiha yang itu loh, yang tajir melintir, yang mukanya mulus kayak artis-artis korea, yang udah tinggi putih lagi, yang badannya enak buat dipeluk, yang itu lah pokoknya. Perempuan mana coba yang gak cemburu? Secara Sasuke itu anak emasnya cewek-cewek SMA Konoha.

"Sak, liat deh, si Sasu lagi tebar-tebar pesona tuh sama si Karin." Ino ngasih tau sambil nunjuk-nunjuk keberadaan Sasuke pake sedotan yang abis dia gigit-gigit sembari nunggu mie ayam pesenannya. Sakura cuma noleh sebentar, terus balikin muka lagi. Iya, cuma mau ngecek aja kok itu pacarnya apa bukan. "Biarinlah tebar-tebar pesona, daripada tebar-tebar duit, bisa rugi aku, No." jawab Sakura pake nada-nada males. Iya ih, males banget ngeliatin si Sasuke kayaknya adem-ayem gitu dideketin sama si Karin . Mana duduknya mepet-mepet gitu, iyuh.

Iya, mereka lagi di kantin sekolah. Lagi nunggu pesenan mie ayam mereka yang daritadi belum dateng-dateng juga. Terlalu emang si abang, gak tau kalau cemburu itu butuh banyak energi apa?

"Loh, Sak, kok jadi kamu yang rugi kalau si Sasu tebar-tebar duit?" Ino mikir sambil terus nyeruput es teh manisnya yang tinggal separo.

"Iya rugi, gak ikut nimbrung dari awal soalnya, kan mayan bisa kaya!" Sakura ngejawab sambil ngeloyor pergi gitu aja, udah enek liat muka si Sasu yang so' kegantengan, walaupun emang beneran ganteng sih.

"Sak, kemana ih, mie ayamnya gimana? Woy!" tadinya Ino mau ikutan ngejar Sakura, tapi sadar kalau perutnya udah lapar banget. Yaudahlah ya, lagian kan mie ayamnya udah dibayar, sayang dong kalau gak jadi dibeli, mana uang gak bisa kembali. "Bodo ah, yang penting kenyang dulu. Lalalala, suruh Sai kesini ah, kalau ada makanan gratis mah pasti mau."

* * *

Di sudut mata Sasuke, dia yang habis ngeliat pacarnya masang muka bete dan pergi gitu aja malah seneng minta ampun. Ya gimana gak seneng, baru kali ini Sakura terang-terangan ngasih sinyal kalau dia lagi cemburu. Jadi, sebelum Sakura pergi mereka sempet tatap-tatapan gitu, dan Sakura ngasih tatapan yang kalau Sasuke terjemahin isinya _awas-lu-chat-lu-gak-bakal-gue-read-sama-sekali._

Dari awal sebenernya Sasuke udah mau nimbrung di meja Sakura sama Ino, kebetulan temen-temennya lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas matematika atas ketidakhadiran guru Kakasih dan harus dikumpulin hari ini juga, gak pake nawar. Sasuke yang udah pinter dari orok sih ngerjainnya pake metode cepat dan akurat, apalagi pas ngeliat Sakura ngelewatin kelasnya, kecepatan tangan dan otaknya bertambah gitu aja. Yadeh, namanya juga jatuh cinta, ya.

Nah, pas mau nyamperin Sakura di kantin, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik sama Karin dan dia disuruh duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke sih ogah, tadinya mau pergi gitu aja secara hatinya udah gak enak apalagi pas Ino nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dia pake sedotan. Tapi keinginan Sasuke buat pergi kayak hilang gitu aja setelah Sakura cuma ngeliat dia sepersekian detik. _'Gila, itu cewek gak ada cemburunya sama sekali apa ya?'_ tanya Sasuke dalem hati.

Ya habis gimana ya, tiga bulan pacaran boro-boro ngeliat Sakura cemburu, padahal cewek-cewek sekolah ini terang-terangan suka caper sama dia, bahkan pas lagi sama Sakura. Belum lagi pas Sakura ngeliat isi chatnya yang udah kayak asrama putri, boro-boro ngambek, yang ada malah bilang, 'loh, ini kan temen aku pas satu SD dulu, boleh minta kontaknya?'

Yagitudeh. Kata orang kan cemburu tanda sayang, _'apa sebenernya Sakura itu gak sayang ya? Apa sebenernya aku cuma bahan taruhan ya? Apa jadian karna mau naikin followersnya doang ya?'_ batin Sasuke kala itu. Tapi ternyata memilih buat tetep duduk di samping Karin adalah pilihan yang tepat walau menyiksa. Buktinya dia bisa liat Sakura cemburu gitu. Lucu abis, jadi pingin nyubit. Dan yang pasti kegundahan Sasuke kala itu terjawab sudah hari ini.

"Mau kemana Sasu?" tanya Karin waktu Sasuke udah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ya kali, pacarnya lagi ngambek dia malah asik-asikan makan sama cewek lain. Bukan contoh cowok yang sayang pacar itu mah.

"Nyusul Sakura." Jawab Sasuke _to the point._ Gak tau apa hati Karin sakit banget pas dengernya? Tapi kayaknya Karin masih belum bisa lepasin Sasuke, terbukti dari tadi tangan Karin masih aja setia narik-narik lengan kemeja Sasuke nyuruh duduk lagi. Shion yang mendapat sinyal-sinyal dari Karin buat nyuruh dia nahan Sasuke langsung tanggap, "udah Sasuke, duduk bareng lagi aja di meja kita." Ajak Shion plus anggukan dari Karin.

"Gak sopan."

"Hah?!" respon Karin sama Shion kompak. Gak ada angin kenceng, gak ada hujan kok tiba-tiba Sasuke bilang gitu sih? _'Gak sopan karna maksa-maksa ya maksudnya?'_ batin Karin dan otomatis langsung ngelepasin pegangannya. Sakit tjoy, kalimatnya ngejleb banget. Takut-takut si Sasuke malah nganggap dia cabe-cabean.

"Kata Mamah gak sopan duduk di meja, kalau duduk itu di kursi." Sasuke ngomong pake nada sama ekspresi yang lempeng banget kayak jalan tol. Terus dia langsung pergi gitu aja buat nyusul Sakura, gak peduli reaksi Karin sama Shion yang lagi bingung sama ucapan Sasuke.

Di lain sisi, Karin dan Shion yang udah ditinggalin Sasuke gitu aja saling tatap-tatapan.

"Kar, jangan marah, ya?"

"Apaan?"

"Kok Sasuke GGS ya?"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ganteng-ganteng sableng. Kan maksud aku tuh duduk semeja, bukan di meja."

"Gak tau On, untung ganteng ya."

Akhirnya mereka berdua sadar, sesempurna apapun seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tetep aja ada cacatnya. Bukan cacat mental sih, tapi bisa bikin mental orang lain cacat.

* * *

Ekspetasi Sasuke itu saat dia lepas dari jeratan Karin dia langsung nyusul dan narik Sakura ke taman belakang sekolah buat ngejelasin semuanya. Tapi realitanya pas dia mau nyusul Sakura, Sakura udah hilang gitu aja, yang ada cuma nama Sakura di hatinya. Cieh.

Sasuke galau. Smsnya gak dibales, telponnya gak diangkat. Tadinya mau muterin sekolahan buat nyari Sakura, tapi langsung sadar kalau sekolahnya itu luas banget. Yaudah, jadi gak jadi deh. Yang bisa Sasuke lakuin adalah nunggu Sakura di depan kelasnya. Heh! jangan _judge_ lah, menunggu juga sebuah usaha tau!

Tapi yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke belum keliatan sama sekali batang hidungnya. Bukannya gak sabaran sih, cuma risih aja diliatin cewek-cewek dari tadi. Mana ada yang so' kenal so' deket lagi. "Yaelah, kayak gak pernah liat cowok ganteng aja deh." Guman Sasuke pelan.

Setelah lima menit nunggu, akhirnya Sasuke ngeliat Ino sama Sai lagi jalan ke arah dia. Seneng sih, jadi ada temen buat diajak nunggu, tapi sebel juga kalau jadi nyamuk.

"Loh Sas, ngapain?" tanya Ino setelah mastiin kalau itu bener-bener Sasuke. Iya, tumben-tumbenan ini pacar sahabatnya ada di depan kelasnya. Biasanya juga kalau mau ketemu Saku nyuruh sahabatnya itu yang nemuin dia. Sasuke cuma ngelirik bentar ke arah Sai sama Ino, terus pura-pura sibuk ngeliatin jam. Merasa dikacangin, Ino langsung manyun dan nyubit Sai. Salah siapa yang kena siapa. Sai yang paham langsung ngejawab pertanyaan Ino, hitung-hitung _translatalor_ -nya Sasuke, "Sasuke kayaknya lagi nunggu Saku beb, makanya dia ada di depan kelas Sakura."

Sasuke yang denger Sai manggil Ino beb berasa mau muntah. Ini temennya emang kadang-kadang suka alay. Manggil beb, yang, ntik (cantik), mbem (tembem), dan banyak lah suka-suka _mood_ -nya Sai saat itu. Tapi Sasuke bisa maklum sih, namanya juga lagi sayang-sayangnya. Asal jangan manggil ayah bunda aja lah, geli.

"Iya, Sas?" tanya Ino lagi dan cuma dijawab sama gumanan doang sama Sasuke. Ino kesel, terus nyubit Sai lagi. _'Ini kok ganteng-ganteng nyebelin sih? Lagi pms apa ya?'_ batin Ino sambil masang muka cemberut.

Satu menit mereka saling diem. Ino ogah nanya-nanya lagi. Sai juga jadi bingung harus ngapain selain senyum, jadi ya senyum aja sama orang-orang yang ngelewatin mereka.

"Oh Sakura? Ngapain nunggu sih kalau bisa didatengin langsung?!" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, ngebuat Sasuke sama Sai kaget.

"No, emangnya tau Saku lagi dimana?" tanya Sasuke mulai antusias dan dibales Ino cuma pake gumanan doang, mau bales dendam ceritanya.

"Kok gak bilang sih?!" tanya Sasuke sambil masang muka kesel, antara kesel gara-gara Ino telat kasih tau sama kesel gara-gara Ino ngikut-ngikutin gayanya. Sai ngeliatin ke duanya sambil was-was, takut-takut ada bumbu-bumbu permusuhan. Kan gak enak pacar sendiri jadi musuh temen sendiri.

"Tadi nanya gak? Enggak kan? Yaudah, terus salah aku? Salah pacar aku? Mamah aku? Papah aku? Kakak aku? Adik aku?" tanya Ino nyerocos. Yaabis kesel ya, kayak disalah-salahin gitu. Sai selaku pacarnya langsung nepuk-nepuk kepala Ino, kebiasaan yang Sai lakuin kalau Ino udah mulai ngambek, biar adem katanya. "Yaudah sayang, maafin Sasuke ya?" Sai masang muka mohon-mohon kayak anak kucing yang gak mau dibuang sama pemiliknya, bikin hati Ino meleleh, dan secara gak sadar Ino cuma manggut-manggut nurut.

"Jadi, dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke gak sabaran. Suruh siapa romantis-romatisan di depan dia? Kan satu menitnya jadi terbuang sia-sia.

"Di taman belakang, Sas." Jawab Ino kalem, kayaknya masih terpengaruh pesona senyuman Sai yang tadi. Sasuke ngangguk tanda paham, terus sebelum pergi nyempetin bilang makasih ke Ino sama Sai, tapi gak direspon sama sekali.

Asem.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke dia bersyukur karna bisa kenal sama pacarnya Sai; Ino. Karna gimana pun juga dia kenal Sakura dari Ino sih, pas dulu mereka makan bareng di kantin. Hehehe.

* * *

Ah bener aja, ternyata Sakura dari tadi ada di taman belakang, lagi ngadem di bawah pohon beringin sambil makan roti sobek.

"Hei." Sapa Sasuke pas dia tau-tau udah di samping Sakura. Sakura yang lagi makan roti hampir keselek pas liat Sasuke. Sakura yang pada dasarnya lagi ngambek sama pacarnya, langsung balikin badan.

"Maaf Saku, tadi yang sama Karin itu cuma mau buat cemburu. Serius deh." Jelas Sasuke langsung ke topiknya. Sakura yang ngedengernya kok kesel ya, gak ada basa-basinya dulu atau apa kek. "Hah!"

"Serius deh Sak, Cuma pingin liat kamu cemburu. Maafin, ya?"

"Cuma mau liat cemburu? Emangnya rasa sayang aku sebecanda itu sampe mau dibuat cemburu?" jawab Sakura tepat sasaran. Sasuke diem terus nunduk, gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Iya sih, dia yang kekanak-kanakan cuma mau mastiin Sakuranya sayang apa enggak.

"Udahlah, nasi juga udah jadi bubur," Sakura ngomong lagi setelah keheningan panjang. Sasuke yang denger pribahasa itu langsung natap Sakura sambil masang ekspresi bersalah. _'maksudnya penyesalan yang gak ada gunanya ya? Apa Sakura mau minta putus? Yaampun baru tiga bulanan, belum anniversary -an kayak orang-orang,'_ batin Sasuke ikut nimbung.

"Sak, serius aku minta maaf, aku..."

"tapi walau nasi udah jadi bubur, kan tetep aja bisa dimakan. Malah lebih enak kalau dikasih ayam, kacang, cakwe, kecap, apalagi sambel." Sambung Sakura sebelum Sasuke selesai ngomong. Sasuke yang denger cuma bisa bengong, pinter-pinter dari orok juga kalau nebak pikiran cewek mah susah broh, enggak ada ilmunya.

Sakura natap Sasuke, Sasuke juga bales natap Sakura. Kayaknya mereka lagi ngomong lewat telepati. Lama-lama Sasuke senyum ngerti, "jadi?"

"Iya, aku maafin Sas, tapi jangan diulang ya. Kalau aku nunjukin sikap gak cemburu, bukan berarti gitu." Sakura ngebales senyuman Sasuke sambil nyoba menetralisir deg-degan di hatinya. _'Duh, ganteng amatsih, gakuad pake d!'_ batin Sakura menjerit-jerit.

"Tapi..." sambung Sakura dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Minta dipeluk deh kayaknya. Sasuke yang tadinya udah girang langsung masang muka serius lagi, "ada tapinya?" tanya Sasuke. Iya, biasanya sih tapi nya ini nih yang nyeremin.

"Tapi habis pulang sekolah traktir aku ya, Sas. Aku dari tadi belum makan, laper, gara-gara pergi ninggalin mie ayam gitu aja." Jawab Sakura sambil cengengesan. Sasuke yang tadinya tegang langsung rileks seketika. _'Yaampun, kirain apaan dah. Untung turunan Uchiha gak ada yang jantungan.'_

"Yaudah, sekarang yu ke kelas, tiga menit lagi bel masuk." Ajak Sasuke sambil nyodorin tangannya. Sakura sih dengan senang hati langsung nyambut uluran tangan pacarnya. Tiba-tiba hatinya berubah jadi adem, kayak ada AC nya. Yah, setidaknya hari ini dan seterusnya mereka bakal lebih terbuka lagi satu sama lain. Kita aminin aja ya.

* * *

"Sak, kok buru-buru?" tanya Ino yang ngeliat Sakura gesit banget ngeberesin buku-bukunya setelah bel tanda pulang bunyi.

"Iya, No, mau makan, ditraktir Sasuke, hehehe."

"Sasuke ulang tahun?"

"Oh, bukan. Ini traktiran perminta maafannya Sasuke. Mau ikut, No?"

Ino keliatan mikir keras, "hm, enggak deh Sak."

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran. Pasalnya, Ino itu suka banget sama makanan, apalagi makanan gratisan. _'Apa karna takut ganggu 'kencan' aku sama Sasuke ya? Yaampun Ino perhatian banget deh.'_

"Itu kan traktiran perminta maafannya Sasuke ya?" tanya Ino sambil natap mata Sakura serius dan cuma dijawab anggukan sama Sakura, "Sasuke kan gak ada salah sama aku, Sak." Jelas Ino dengan muka polos. Sukses ngebuat Sakura tepok jidat. _'Bodo amat bodo amat, untung sahabat, untung sayang.'_ Sakura ngelus-ngelus dada sambil tarik nafas buang nafas.

"Yaudah No, kalau gitu aku duluan ya, udah ditunggu Sasuke di bawah."

Ino ngangguk sambil anteng masukin buku-bukunya ke dalem tas. Yang ada di pikiran Ino kali ini adalah gimana caranya membuat Sasuke salah di hadapan dia sama Sai. Biar dapet traktiran, lumayan.

"Ino, ayo pulang." ajak Sai yang tau-tau udah di depan meja Ino. Tuh, beda jauh kan, Sasuke nunggu Sakura di bawah, kalau Sai langsung nyamperin Ino ke kelasnya.

"Oke kapten!" Ino langsung ngegandeng tangan Sai setelah mastiin semua buku-bukunya masuk ke dalem tasnya.

"Sayang, kapan-kapan kita buat Sasuke salah yuk di hadapan kita berdua, biar kita dapet traktiran. Soalnya hari ini Sakura ditraktir Sasuke karna Sasuke salah." cerocos Ino girang banget. Sai yang awalnya gak ngerti akhirnya ngerti juga. Tadi sebelum pulang emang Sasuke bilang sih, katanya mau traktir Sakura sebagai penebus kesalahan.

Sai senyum nanggepin perkataan Ino, "boleh, nanti kita susun rencananya, ya?" ajak Sai.

"ASIIIIIK! Sai yang terbaik~"

* * *

Karena titik terbaik dalam sebuah hubungan adalah saat kamu mengetahui kekurangannya, kamu tidak menuntutnya, tetapi menuntunnya menjadi lebih baik lagi

.

.

.

review?


End file.
